Feels Like Tonight
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: '"Wait!" He called after her, grabbing her wrist. "Tell me one thing, and once you've answered I'll leave. Do you still have feelings for me?" His eyes searched hers desperately. "I-" Lexi said, trying to form words. "Ace this is crazy, I'm engaged!"' After the team disbanded, Ace and Lexi broke up "for the best". Fours years later the team has their annual a get together. Ace stil


Feels Like Tonight

_'"Wait!" He called after her, grabbing her wrist. "Tell me one thing, and once you've answered I'll leave. Do you still have feelings for me?" His eyes searched hers desperately. "I-" Lexi said, trying to form words. "Ace this is crazy, I'm engaged!"' After the team disbanded, Ace and Lexi broke up "for the best". Fours years later the team has their annual a get together. Ace still has feelings for her, even though she's getting married. Will he be able to win her back? Acexi._

* * *

The autumn air was brisk, but not uncomfortable. Wind blew a little, so they made Ace Bunny's gray ears fly behind him. His hands were in his coat pockets. It wasn't a very thick, the dark blue jacket, but it was warm enough. Besides, he was almost to his destination. His thoughts wandered to his former teammates. This would be interesting.

Every year, the former Loonatics held an annual get together. After all, you can't fight side by side with someone for five years without becoming friends, so this was a way to stay in touch, after they had gone their separate ways. Ace was determined to make it to this one. The first year he had made it, missed the second one, and the third, but he was definitely going to this one.

He took a deep breath, looking up at the building in front of him. There was a bright side with neon letters that said:

TECH ENTERPRISES

He smiled a little. Some things, like Tech naming stuff after himself, never changes. Pushing open the doors, he stepped inside. In the room, were his four teammates. Rev, who let go of a gray wolf's hand, noticed him first. The roadrunner's eyes lit up and he tackled hugged him.

"It's-so-good-so-see-you-how-are-you?" Rev asked brightly once he had let go.

"I'm great, actually," Ace replied, grinning at his friend. The gray wolf from before walked up and smiled a little. "Who's dis?"

"Oh-this-is-my-girlfriend-Natalya." They shook hands. "So-Ace-what-do-you-do-now?" After the team split up, unlike most of the others, Ace had switched from job to job, until he had finally found one he really liked. He had been so busy with it; it was the reason he couldn't come to the get together last year.

"Oh, I run an orphanage," he said proudly. It wasn't the usual job, but he loved it. Growing up, he had lived in a really bad orphanage until he had run away, so running a good one, and seeing all the kids happy, made him feel better. Orphans had it hard enough, he knew that personally, the least he could do was support them.

"Cool!" was all the avian managed to say, because the others had come to say hello as well, while Rev told them that Ace ran an orphanage so the bunny wouldn't have to repeat himself. Tech was the only other one with a girlfriend -well, fiance now, a nice girl named Holly. Speaking of girls, where was Lexi, had she been able to make it? He hoped so.

"Eh Tech," Ace said, the coyote looking at him. "Is Lex coming?"

Tech looked uncomfortable now. "Er, Ace, there's something you should know before she arrives." Ace's heart gave a leap; she was coming, but his friend's tone made him worry. "Lexi, she...she's-"

The doors opened and two people walked in. Lexi, looking beautiful like always, _holding hands with another bunny_. Ace narrowed his eyes and Tech gave him a sympathetic look.

Lexi was laughing. "Oh come on Brad, really?"

"I'm serious," the stupid bunny, _darling Brad, _Ace thought bitterly, said. Then he noticed their hands. On each of the was a little ring. Oh no oh no...she, she was _engaged_? Tech patted him on the back. Lexi opened her eyes and grinned. She smiled even bigger once she spotted her former leader.

"Ace?" She let go of the brown bunny's hand, and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you!" Ace hugged her back. She let go first, went back to Brad and said "Brad, this is Ace. Ace, Brad, my fiance."

Ace's smile was forced as he shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You know, I was always a big fan," Brad said enthusiastically.

"Oh really?" Ace tried to sound interested.

"Yeah, I was your biggest fan. Well, now I'm her," he took Lexi's hand, "biggest fan." Lexi giggled and Ace wanted to punch that stupid smile off his face. "So, what do you do?"

"I run an orphanage."

"Can never stop being a hero?" Lexi said, amused, smiling.

"I was never a hero," Ace mumbled, blushing a little.

"Yeah, you were a _modest _hero," She grinned.

"What do you guys do?" Ace asked. He wanted to move the conversation away from himself. To have Lexi give him compliments like that, but for her to be with someone else...it was unbearable.

"I teach dance and Brad's an actor, a very successful actor I might add." Great, so the guy had fame, money, succeeded in the area Ace had only been a lowly stunt double in and he had Lexi. Just great.

"Stop it Lex," Brad said, but he was clearly enjoying it, smiling that stupid perfect smile. Oh no, he _did not _just use the nickname _Ace _came up with for her. He was the only one who ever called her that. Not anymore, apparently. Finally, after an awkward silence, Duck came up and started talking. Lexi vaguely heard Ace say something about needing air and he exited the building onto the pavement.

Telling Brad she needed to go to the bathroom, she followed him. She didn't know exactly what made her do it. Maybe it was because they had been best friends for five years, and she could still tell when he felt troubled. Gray clouds rolled over head.

"Ace?" she asked hesitantly. "Is something bothering you?" The buck turned around, just staring at her. If anything, she had gotten more beautiful, and there was nothing to disrupt it, except for the ring. He felt it was mocking him, taunting him that he had missed his chance, that she was taken, permanently. It was right. Except, not permanently, not yet.

He locked eyes with her, blue meeting green, and all those dates, smiles, laughs, _kisses__, _rush back into his mind. Unbeknownst to him, the same thing happened to her and she tore her gaze away.

"Do you love him?" he asked quietly, before he can stop himself. Lexi stares at him.

"I'm getting married to him," she said simply.

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you love him?" He has to know, because he can't lose her. He can't lose her again.

She sighed. "Why do you want to know?" It starts to drizzle, but neither show any notion towards leaving.

"Because _I _still love you," he confessed. Lexi's eyes widened.

"Ace, that was three years ago..." Something snaps. "Three years! You never called, or wrote or anything after the team split! _Nothing_! I called you but you never responded, and now you expect me to somehow FORGIVE YOU?!" Tears slid down her cheeks. "Why?"

"I didn't expect you to forgive me," Ace said. "I only hoped you would."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine," Ace said, his lips twitched upwards. Lexi glared so furiously at him, he sighed. "The reason I didn't say anything is because I'm not good enough for you."

"What?" That wasn't the answer she was expecting. Well, she didn't know exactly what she was expecting, but it wasn't that.

Ace smiled sadly. "I'm still not good enough for you. I'm poor, for one thing. Zadavia may have set up funds for when we would eventually retire, but growing up on the streets I never got the required education for a good job." Lexi's angry expression, whatever had remained of it, softened. "I'm dangerous, for another. I made a lot of enemies with gangs in my past -I wasn't _in _any of them," he added quickly, "but I would always stop them from doing their 'jobs'. If they hurt you...I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He took a deep breath. "And I wouldn't have been a good father. I know you've always wanted children, but I didn't have my dad around. I wouldn't have a clue." He glanced at look at her surprised face. "And as for your first question, I never responded because I thought you would have a better life if you could forget me, thinking I was just a jerk. But -but I realize now, is that I still love you, and I can't bare to watch you walk down the aisle with _him_." He jerked his head towards the building.

He stared at her, waiting for a response. It was full out raining now. Rain pounded the pavement. Suddenly Lexi ran away as best as she could in the pouring rain.

"Wait!" He called after her, grabbing her wrist, making her face him. "Tell me one thing, and once you've answered I'll leave. Do you still have feelings for me?" His eyes searched hers desperately, for something, _anything_.

"I-" Lexi said, trying to form words. "Ace this is crazy, I'm engaged!" Her heart was pounding in her chest. She loved Brad, didn't she?

"You're not married yet. Please, I have to know, do you still love me?" Ace asked. His heart was breaking more every second. Yes or no. It was a simple worded answer to such a complicated question. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

She stared down at her shoes. She was getting married in less then three months! She closed her eyes, crying softly, because she knew the answer. "Yes," she whispered. "I love you." She kissed him, hard, passionately. It had been too long since they had last kissed, far too long.

Breathing heavily once they broke apart, he looked at her in amazement. "I swear to God Lexi, I'll spend the rest of my life making-" he wasn't good enough for her, although he would be a good father now, "-it up to you."

She smiled, crying this time in happiness. "You already have." They swayed on the spot, kissing in the rain.

ox-0-xo

_I was waiting_  
_For the day you'd come around._  
_I was chasing,_  
_And nothing was all I found._  
_From the moment you came into my life,_  
_You showed me what's right._

_And it feels like tonight._  
_I can't believe I'm broken inside._  
_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,_  
_But try to make it up to you?_  
_And it feels like tonight._

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea of this from a Harry/Ginny harry potter fanfic, but it isn't too similar. The song is "Feels Like Tonight" by Daughtry; it's awesome! Please review.**


End file.
